


Outlawed

by ofmartinskis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cowboys, F/M, Multi, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmartinskis/pseuds/ofmartinskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the old west - Lydia Martin is a young maiden helping her mother's farm by day, and a mysterious cowboy by night, in her small town. She is surprisingly spry in her way of catching the outlaws of the state and bringing justice without anyone knowing it's her. Except, trouble strikes when fellow cowboy and town hero, Stilinski, discovers her identity. Stilinski is disaster in spurs, but Lydia knows that she won't be able to get out of his reach when he knows her secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disaster in Silver Spurs

**Author's Note:**

> It's summertime, which means that I have more freedom to write and be chill! I've decided that for a stydia au that I actually want to finish I'll be writing this quick little fic. I planned for five chapters (so decently short) that flesh out the story of Lydia Martin and the small town of Silver Falls. Enjoy and feel free to leave requests/comments for me! Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When outlaws begin showing up at the local sheriff's station by the hands of a justice-bringing vigilante, the town is surprised to hear that the hero may be a local girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not going to be a polished work! I wrote it in the spur (get it 'cause this is about cowboys) of the moment without really feeling the need to go back and edit parts! It might sound choppy, sloppy, or long at times. You have been warned! Also, please keep in mind that the sexist nature of the male character's is not how I think personally women should be treated and is no way a view of how I believe women should be treated. It was included for more historical accuracy and story-telling purposes. Thank you!

The moon rode high in the sky, the howling and scurrying of some distant animal in the distance was the only background noise to the breathing of the outlaw.

She had him pinned, the fabric mask he had been wearing when she caught him was now being knotted around his wrists to keep him from fighting back. The outlaw looked stunned by Lydia Martin's incredible accuracy, artistry, and knowledge in her capture. He was even more surprised by the fact that she was holding a small revolver towards him, which was pointed directly towards a fatal shot to the head.

"Now, now, little lady, you don't know what you're doing with that thing! Put it down, quick now. I'll be telling the sherrif of what you've done and he will arrest you right away, ma'am!" The outlaw attempted to fight back; his wrists twisted and ground against the fabric binding them, an intense burning sensation from the friction caused him to cry out. Lydia stayed silent, watchful of how her opponent managed to instantly turn the blame on her when he was the one stealing from the locals and killing innocents who passed through the plains. She couldn't sit back and let it continue, so she had persued him to this point. He continued to struggle and Lydia continued to watch carefully looking for the right chance to make her move. When he had finally settled, and stopped wriggling in his cuffs, Lydia shot between his legs.

The sweat that rolled from the outlaws forehead was from the terror that chilled his whole body after hearing the shot go off. He was surprised to see that there were no actual marks against his body from the gun going off. After a moment of complete silence his heavy breath rang loud and clear in the night air.

"Ha, a lady like yourself can't even shoot right. Now, ma'am, I suggest you give up the gun and let me go before anyone else gets hurt. Be careful, little lady like yourself could be hurt shootin' around like that." The outlaw spoke, relief hidden in his cool tone. Lydia rolled her eyes, returning the small gun to it's holster on her left stocking. Mama wouldn't approve of Lydia showing off her stockings to a boy, but Mama also wouldn't approve of Lydia shooting at anybody in an act of non-self defense.

Lydia disgusted by his misogynistic comments lifted a hand to briskly punch him across the jaw. A heavy sound followed the hit, clearly showing that she had hit him quite heavily. The outlaw spit down towards the ground to get the nasty metal taste of blood away from his tongue.

"Lady, I'm telling you now - let me go. You're rotten... good for nothing. Ma'am, I ain't never seen a lady who has beaten a man like me." With that Lydia gave another punch knocking him to the dirt flooring of the shed. She couldn't take his babbling anymore, and sure as hell couldn't wait to see this man behind bars. For now, she wouldn't have to deal with his babbling because he was knocked out.

\--

As the sun made it's appearance on the mountain line, turning the world a deep orange for just a moment, Lydia carried clean linens and the printed paper from one guest room to the next. Lydia's mother owned the town bed and breakfast, which simply made it Lydia's job to help keep things in running order around the place. The small inn was a place that no one really called home, it was where the men took the ladies from the saloon, the outlaws came to stay and hide out, or where the travelling cowboys came to rest the night.

Currently all the inn inhabitants were downstairs, probably drinking orange juice to clear out the alcohol from their systems. Lydia finished her chores and headed to the dining hall to listen to what the people of the inn had to say.

"Did ya' hear? That nasty, perverted outlaw appeared in front of the sheriff's station all tied up last night. He tried to blame a  _woman_ for all the bumps and bruises that was brought on 'im. What kind of a woman do you think could do that? The guy seemed big and scary." One man said to his pal sitting next to him. Lydia snickered at his ignorance and ran back to the kitchen to help her mother prepare food for the guests. As soon as she entered the kitchen she regretted it, her mother was giving her a death glare that could've frozen Lydia in an instant.

"Lydia Marie Martin! Now, I have let you roam free, play in the mud, help your father shoot his guns, but never have I allowed you to stay out past curfew! I waited up 'till twelve-thirty last night expecting you to come home. Young lady, you know how dangerous it is out there at night! While you were out an outlaw got captured and beaten, third one this week, it could've been you getting beat up. Now, now, Lydia, tell your mama when you're going out so I don't worry sick, okay?" Mama started off yelling but quickly broke into a tearful voice that made Lydia's heart break. She knew that she was doing good work for the town at night, but she couldn't bear breaking her Mama's heart. Lydia wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"Mama, you know I'm grown now. I think I can handle myself pretty well, don't underestimate what I'm capable of. I can take care of myself now." Lydia muttered, embarrased that she had to defend her stature against her own mother.

"Lydia, you may think you're stronger than most, but one day you'll need to learn to rely a bit more on me for protection - okay?" Mama spoke gently now, caressing Lydia's head.

"I know, Mama, I know."

\--

Lydia had cleaned up all the rooms, plates, and dishes in the inn; but now her current chore, assigned by her mother, was to go into town to the general store to pick up some flour for the kitchen. Lydia grabbed her wide brimmed hat and raced out to the store, a smile on her face to finally get some sunshine and a walk into her day. As she entered the general store and greeted Deacon, the sweet owner. She ran her errand as quickly as possible, rushing back outside, when she noticed a strange figure outside. Tall, dark, and handsome. He looked like the cowboys that the men at the saloon expected to be town heroes, and this cowboy already was a hero.

Golden boy, Stilinski.

Stilinski's hat shaded his face, but Lydia could tell instantly that he was the one standing outside. As she continued to stare she noticed that there was another man with a gun directly pointed at Stilinski's face, but he didn't look scared at all by the idea of sudden death.

Lydia had a feeling of hate and admiration for Stilinski. He was the golden boy, the one everyone loved no matter what. He got the credit for turning in most thieves, murderers, and outlaws and always seemed to be the sight of the girls in town. It sickened her to think of all the girls he used his bravado, mystique, and brooding muscles to show off to. Just thinking about him doing said things made her feel a bit nauseous. At the same times, Stilinski was a wooing thing - so intelligent, so incredibly quick and nimble, always ready to face crime. That about him was admirable, the rest of him was repulsive to Lydia. She felt as if he were competition.

She felt as if suddenly the whole town had gathered around to watch the all-great Stilinski take down this criminal. Lydia began to turn to walk away, but somebody pulled her by the arm back into the gathering horde, dropping her burlap sack of flower to the ground in the single motion.

"Stilinski, if you don't shoot me now, this little lady here will get a cap in her ass." The criminal stated, and that was when Lydia realized she was in the tight arms of the criminal as a hostage. Stilinski shrugged and gave a low chuckle.

"Now, now, Ethan, you said you'd start making good on your promises and actually go through with your plans - so go ahead and shoot her. I'll wait." Stilinski's accent was different from the others. It was slow, sweet, calm like honey. If he weren't Stilinski, and someone about to endanger her life, Lydia might think his voice was quite attractive.

"Stilinski, you know I'll do it! I'll do it right now!" Shouted Ethan, the criminal, anxiety was clear in his tone. This was what gave Lydia the upperhand, her opponent was anxious. She managed to kick backwards to nail the criminal straight in the gonads, "God dammit! What did she just do?" The criminal shouted aggressively, losing a tight hold on her. Lydia escaped his grasp, and was about to go back in for another punch when she realized she was in the circle with everyone watching. She couldn't expose herself to be the vigilante that had been turning in dangerous criminals. That would not look good with her town reputation. So after escaping the arms of the criminal, she ran straight to Stilinski and did what any respectable woman would do... She screamed, "oh! Help me," and pretended to faint in the arms of the boy she thought she would never even touch. The whole town gasped, and swooned at how Stilinski had just seemingly rescued a damsel in distress (even if Lydia had done all the dirty work herself). Stilinski lifted her up as easy as a sack of potatoes, as she continued to pretend to be faint in his arms - right now Lydia was just thinking of how much her mother would approve of her being lifted by a boy as "spontaneous" as Stilinski.

Stilinski continued to hoist Lydia over his shoulder as he came closer to the groaning criminal (who was now on the ground by the hand's of Lydia's kick). He kneeled down beside the thief and gave him a quick poke in the cheek to alert Ethan that he was there. "Ethan, you really should be more careful about the kinds of people you mess with..." Stilinski spoke carefully, standing back up while dragging Ethan up with him by the criminal's wrist. Stilinski looked brooding and larger than life in that moment, holding up that many people. The young girls in the crowd continued to swoon and sigh as if they were looking at the most beautiful work of art. Lydia groaned at the sound, knowing what the swooning was without even opening her eyes.

She couldn't believe she was allowing herself to be carried around like this, but she had to do what she had to do in order to avoid any suspiscion that she was the masked hero of the night. Deep breaths and she would be able to handle having to be tossed around like this. She had heard the sound of the crowd dissapate, so she assumed that she was currently alone without anyone to ogle her in the arms of the town's hunk. She just had to wait a little longer until he set her down somewhere, right?

\--

Lydia was sadly mistaken, she could feel herself being carried around all the way from the sheriff's station where the criminal was promptly returned to one of the steel jail cells, as Stilinski made his remarks to some ladies in the street about the job he had just done, and all the way back to the area with the general store. Finally, Lydia had enough of being carried around and spoke up about it, flailing her arms about - yet she still pretended to be afraid as if the criminal still had him in her arms.

"Oh, lord! Someone help me, someone help! I'm just a poor country girl, I have no reason to be held like this! I'm a lady!" She shouted, currently quite proud of her acting skills.

She felt herself being set down, and was relieved to feel her feet back down on the ground. "Ma'am, please calm down! You're safe now, look, you're in town. The criminal was locked up, so it's all settled, ma'am."

"Oh, why, it's you who saved me, Stilinski. You're quite the mighty fine cowboy, golden boy." She faux-flirted, hoping to get out of this situation as quickly as possible. But Stilinski stayed with his eyes locked on hers, he reached for her hand and kissed it gallantly. Lydia felt her stomach turn out of disgust.

"It's just my job, ma'am, now may I walk you back to your homestead? Your parents must be awfully worried about such a pretty daughter being out so late! I'm walking you for your own safety, miss." His accent still the most attractive thing to Lydia, if she was really considering him for attraction.

"Why, I should be fine on my own, I'm sure I can handle myself out there. It's not even past five yet, the sun should be out for a while, sir." Lydia responded with, not wanting to involve herself with Stilinski's flirting antics.

"Miss, allow me, it'd be an honor to see you get home fine and mighty."

"I'll be fine alone, I have to go get another bag of flour, too. I'd hate having to drag the town hero along on several errands. You must have something better to attend to, right?"

"Nothing better than helping a pretty girl with her needs." Lydia was definitely about to vomit all over this boy.

\--

Stilinski didn't say a word to Lydia through their entire walk, she didn't want to hear it and he didn't really want to say anything when she looked ready to snap at anything he said. They had simply bought the flour and were now outside the doors of the inn. Stilinsky looked anxious to say something, but he waited for Lydia to bid him goodbye.

"Goodnight, Stilinski, thanks for being my savior. I'll always remember you for this!" She said in her flirty voice, glad that was most likely the last thing that she would have to say in such a voice.

"You're welcome, miss, it's the least I can do. I never got to learn your name this whole walk, do you mind me asking, ma'am?" Stilinski asked in a sweet voice, Lydia thought that it actually sounded like he cared and wasn't just lightly flirting with her.

"Lydia Martin." She uttered before slipping away into the inn doors. Stilinski looked up at the sign on the pale wood of the inn, it read 'Wolfsbane Bed & Breakfast'. Quite a strange name in a town like this. 


	2. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia finds that she is now a wanted woman for the assault on many of the criminals she turns in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this cheesy, crappy, little au I created initially in the chat between me and my friend Imogen! Please feel free to comment and give feedback! Also, I'd love some more stydia au requests on my tumblr (pirncessleia), to get the summer stydia aus going! I've already shortly written a few which I might write out if I feel up to it! Just another heads up that neither of these chapters have been edited! I just wanted to write with no worries, so if there are any mistakes, if it sounds choppy, or if it is awkward in wording then that is because it is not a polished work! I will most likely go back in to edit these when the fic is all complete. I think it's also due to explain that Lydia and Stiles are probably about 17 in this work, which is the reason Lydia still lives with/works with her mom!

Lydia had gotten scolded last night for staying out late again, and also for spending more than needed on the two bags of flour she had bought (only one of which made it back home). Although, Lydia was glad she got scolded, because it proved to her that staying out with Stilinski was trouble. Additionally, her mother made the point to her that it wasn't ladylike to stroll around town with a man you've only just met. This aggrivated Lydia to hear her mother say such a thing, but she hid her anger in order not to make her mother even more mad.

Lydia had still gotten grounded, though, and was now in her small room reading some old books her father had left behind. It was rare in this town to find a book when half of the men were illiterate (there was no need for reading if you knew how to find precious elements to mine). Lydia owed her father for being able to provide her with the luxury of a few books - even if she'd read all of these many different times.She believed she owed all of her vigilance to her father's teaching. He was the one who had taught her how to shoot a gun, how to put up a good fight, how to be mysterious, how to read, and how to be strong in the toughest situations. That's why when he had finally run off with some girl from the saloon years before now, Lydia knew how to keep her distance from being emotional about it and staying strong through it all.

Lydia wanted to take a break from remembering the pain he caused her and her mother, she needed to go catch a bad guy to calm her down. Except that was slightly impossible when she couldn't get out of her room without anyone in the inn seeing her in her full alterego get up. With her window locked by a key held by her mother, it was practically impossible to find a way out of the house. She was stuck, no matter how badly she needed a break from being all caught up in her thoughts.

She was surprised to hear a knock on her door, especially since her mother had voiced very clearly that she wouldn't ever be able to talk to anyone, unless it was when they went to the chapel for Sunday Communion. Until Sunday she was grounded, no talking, no running about town, no being wild, rambunctious Lydia. Lydia slowly rose from her bed and slowly stalked over to the door, clearly unexcited to hear anymore of her mother's scolding.

"Mama! I told you, Stilinski ain't nothing but trouble, and I'm done with the men in town... I promise you I'll never, ever be out late ever again, Mama." Lydia started as she opened the door at a slow pace. But, when she had finished speaking and dragging the door open - there was only Stilinski standing outside her door.

"I don't think I'm your mother, miss Lydia." Stilinski's voice was as honey-like as ever, the accent entrapping her like the sugar water would do to a fly.

"Stilinski? What in the heaven's name are you doing here?" Lydia asked impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Didn't expect you to seem this disappointed to see me, ma'am. Now, I'm here strictly on business. My father, the sheriff, asked me to pass these around the inn. They're asking for this lady to be found and turned in." Stiles handed over a slip of parchment with the word, 'WANTED', bolded at the top. A wanted poster for who, though? Lydia let her eyes wander over the picture and take in the information she had collected. "They're looking for this lady, they're calling her the Midnight Banshee, real spooky, huh?"

"This is the lady that's been bringing in all those criminals, though, right? Why is she gettin' arrested?" Lydia questioned non-chalantly. She may have seemed calm on the outside, but her insides were whirling with panic.

"Well, they think she's caused some mighty fine problems with assault. The criminals that get put up say they weren't in the wrong, but she was, for beating them up like she did. I mean, I think that she's doing some good for this town, but the Sheriff is mighty upset with this woman." Stilinski answered, backing away from the door preparing to leave. "Well, you were my last stop at the inn, but I'd be excited to hear from you again, Lydia."

Lydia just nodded, feeling too queasy to speak properly to him.

\--

Maybe it was good that Lydia wasn't going out tonight to stop some crime. It seemed as though that would only create trouble for her if the Sheriff was out on a manhunt for her. She sighed and laid back down on her cot, hoping that tomorrow would come quickly so she wouldn't have to worry about this anymore. How was it possible anyone would want to arrest Lydia? All she had done was help the deputies by taking crime-catching into her own hands. Why hadn't Stilinski been called out for being arrested if he actually fought crime the same way as her, just in broad daylight? Oh, that was probably because he was a man and his father was the Sheriff. Lydia had the underhand of being a woman and her mother was an inn-keeper, definitely not a lawyer or an officer.

A sharp exhale escaped Lydia's lips as she tried to close her eyes in order to sleep.

\--

Lydia went to sleep that night feeling raw and frightened, but she awoke with a much more sunny attitude. It was alright, no one knew who she even was when she took on the role of "The Midnight Banshee" (she was starting to like that name), so she just had to keep things quite until her wanted status was cleared up. Before starting her morning chores, Lydia stashed away her chaps, dark leather hat, silk eyemask, and revolver under a floorboard that she had used as a hiding place since she was little. This was her way of keeping things even more of a secret until the time came for her to become the Midnight Banshee again.

Later that morning she had been scurrying around the inn doing busywork in an attempt to win back her mother's favor. She was excluded from talking to anyone or going outside, but Mama hadn't told Lydia that she couldn't do any housework to show she still was somewhat of a good samaritan. She had dusted, scrubbed, and inspected every nook and cranny of the floors; she had been able to wash all the dirty sheets and replace them on all the beds. Lydia even did the worst task of cleaning the dining hall completely - which required her to pour her soul into picking up every piece of dust, every crumb of food, and every broken shard of glass. Afterwards she reported her good work to her mother, feeling proud of what she had accomplished.

"Sweetpea, you've shown me that you can clean better than any of the other gals in town, but I still need you to stay in your room until Sunday. I don't want to see you out of there unless you're coming down to get your food! You know that I said you're grounded, and I'm not that quick to change my mind." Mama said in a stern voice, Lydia knew that even with all the ass-kissing in the world she would never be able to get her mother to think that she was worthy of being free from her grounding. "You 'ought to be taught a lesson, Lydia! Hanging out with boys like Stilinski is a dangerous man and I don't want to see you getting hurt being out like that."

At this point Mama was just repeating what she had told Lydia the night before.

\--

In the evening, Lydia was drinking sweet tea, in her rocking chair, and watching the world move outside her boarded window. Everything was calm in the small town of Beacon Hills, even if there were many people walking down below there was a certain calm about the country-side as the sun went down. Lydia's mind was freed from the picture she had seen on the wanted poster, and she was just thinking about how beautiful the town was. This feeling didn't last for long, though.

Lydia was caught off-guard by a brunette woman riding a white stead at full speed through the center of town. Behind her trailed Stilinski on his own steed, just about to catch up to the woman.

With that glimpse of action, Lydia's heart began to beat and the urge to take on her alterego of the Midnight Banshee sprung up. She sprung to her feet, running to ply up the floorboard and her costume. She couldn't miss this chance to beat Stilinski out on a bounty hunt, she was taking her chance to escape her impending boredom of being ground. It would take to long to change into her chaps, so she simply pulled a new dress over her head; she couldn't risk being caught in any way, shape, or form as herself. Lydia tied the mask around her eyes, stuck her revolver into the holster at her stockings, and sped out of her door, down the hallway, out the front door (all without her mother seeing this).

She was no longer Lydia but completely the Midnight Banshee, she had become the mysterious figure in a quick transformation.

The Midnight Banshee mounted herself atop a riding horse that was tied to a post at the inn. She would return it, she wasn't an outlaw herself even if the wanted posters made it seem that way. The vigilante gave the horse a quick pat to the backside and it was off to the races. The Midnight Banshee made quick sounds, along with pats against the horses body, to make it move faster. Lydia hadn't ridden bareback since she was a little girl, but it felt like when she was the Midnight Banshee that worry of not riding well went away. She was currently just focused on catching up with the pair of horses and riders that had flown by her window earlier.

The horse finally reached it's speed limit, but continued persisting on to catch up with the other riders who were now in Lydia's view. She could see them clearly heading off in the direction of the plains. The vast horizon made the plains look endless, but Lydia knew her way around and easily guided herself towards the couple. As she got closer she could see that the woman on the horse was carrying a satchel of what looked like groceries from the general store. How could anyone steal from Deacon? He was the nicest man in town.

Lydia urged her horse forward, coming up against Stilinski's side, he looked over and was instantly wooed by seeing the girl riding beside him. She knew he had looked surprised for a moment, but turned back to the criminal in order to keep catching up with her, "Hyah!" Stilinski shouted to keep his horse running at top speed. Lydia did the same and watched as the lady in front of them fell to the ground unable to keep up with her horses speed on bareback. Lydia stopped her horse and jumped down to examine the girl. She sure was pretty, with doe-like brown eyes, red lips that were rouged - Mama would never let Lydia wear rouge on her face, naturally rosy cheeks, and... a knife... a silver dagger pointed directly at Lydia. Lydia made a swift movement to her revolver and pointed it at the girl's head.

"Oh no you don't! You cut, I shoot!" The Midnight Banshee's voice sounded much cooler than Lydia's regular voice, she thought.

"You're the Midnight Banshee, eh? I didn't know they allowed criminals to go after their comrades." The girl spoke, her voice as cool and calm as an evening rainstorm.

"Don't compare me to the likes of yourself, ma'am. I'm no criminal, I'm here to protect the town."

"I thought that was Stilinski's job, not some rookie who beats up the criminals and assaults them." The girl stood up and wiped her dress off of the dirt it had gathered from hitting the ground. Speaking of Stilinski, where was he? Shouldn't he also be helping to get this criminal back to the slammer, where she belonged. Lydia looked around quickly, fast enough that the woman-thief couldn't catch her off her guard, to find Stilinski by his horse watching the scene play out.  _What a great helper_ , thought Lydia.

"Stilinski's job is to turn criminals like you into the cops in broad daylight; my job is to make sure that you get karmic justice, ma'am." Lydia was about to reach down to drag the girl up, but when her hand reached out the criminal dragged Lydia down to the ground. The woman punched Lydia in the cheek, her fist was petite but her punch was mighty. Lydia managed to struggle enough to push the girl down below her. Lydia got two punches in before the woman kneed her in the stomach, Lydia's insides groaned in response, the pain of the kick taking hold. They looked like two pigs wrestling in the mud, but instead it was two girls rolling around and fighting on the dusty floor of the plains. Lydia was now below the girl again and kicked her in the abodomen, watching as the criminal sucked in a deep breath of air after having the windknoked out of her. Lydia also gave one last good punch and watched as the girl fell over beside her and started laughing like a maniac.

"Not bad for a Midnight Banshee, I think just because I like you I'll let you know my name... Argent. It means silver, though you can call me Ally." The woman spoke, first standing up and then helping Lydia up. Strange to think that a criminal was so readily able to accept her demise's hand and help them up.

"Now ladies, while I've enjoyed watching you get into rumble I have to at least take one of you back to the station." Chimed in Stilinski, briskly taking steps over to Ally and wrapping cuffs around her wrists. He positioned her on his saddled horse, "Hey, Midnight Banshee, that was pretty interesting watching you work. You're not as bad as all the townspeople say. I even think you're kind of cool." Said Stilinski with one of his wildly handsome grins. It was clear that he was proud of Lydia's work tonight.

She watched as Stilinski mounted his horse as well and rode back into town with Ally Argent in tow.


	3. Don't Tell Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stilinski notices a familiar bruise on Lydia's face, will he share with her that he knows her to be the mysterious Midnight Banshee? Lydia's mother finally takes her out of grounding, realizing that Lydia is a bird you must let fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter, I'm on a roll here! Okay, so again some more heads up - this is not a finished work, nor is it a polished work. I am aiming to just write, write, write and then go back in after a few weeks to actually make it clean and edited. Overall, this may have some choppy, needed corrections, and other issues within the text. Please check back in a few weeks for a more edited version after all five chapters are complete! Thank you.

Lydia had managed to get back to her room safely, without anyone noticing that she was the one who had just been chasing after Ally Argent with Stilinski. Lydia had also grabbed some ice from the kitchen to place against her eye, the place where Ally had punched her. She had also appeared to have several bruises lining her stomach from being kneed there, previously. She grimaced at the feeling of the ice hitting the bruised spot on her eye. Mama would definitely be asking about that later.

Lowering herself onto her desk chair, Lydia looked around her small room. She was partially glad to be back in the comfort of her own home, but also partially sad that she would continue to be stuck up here for another few days. She couldn't wait to return to being the Midnight Banshee, and last night had given her a little taste of that kind of life but she wanted more.

After the ice had completely melted from the cloth she had placed to her eye, Lydia dragged herself out of the bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen to get more ice. She was shocked to see her mother standing in front of the ice bin with a stern look in her eyes.

"Honey, I know I was a bit harsh on you for staying out with Stilinski, and I realized tonight that you are almost grown and I can't hold you back for that. I cannot expect you to be stuck up in your room and treat you like you're little again. Sweetpea, I just want you to know that I do love you and want to make sure that you get the care you need." Mama said with her head hung low, Lydia tried to hold back a smirk so she wouldn't appear too cocky about this moment.

"Oh, Mama, I know that all you want to do is protect me, but I promise that this has taught me to be more careful with the outside world, okay? I love you so, so, so much!" Lydia replied, she could no longer hide her grin and pratically jumped towards her mother to hug her.

"I know you just got out of being holed up in your room, baby, but you act as if I kept you prisoner." Mama was still hugging her back, and Lydia chuckled in her arms at this comment.

\--

Later that night, Lydia still was strolling through the town when she bumped into a familiar face. Stilinski.

"Howdy, Lydia!" He said, an ebullient grin striking his face.

"Stilinski," Lydia nodded towards him, feeling less angered towards him since their partnership last night. He hadn't turned her in even when she was in the form of the Midnight Banshee.

"Where'd you get that bruise, Lydia?" He asked, his face suddenly dropping into a concerned frown. Lydia raised a hand to feel the bruise around her eyes, suddenly going into a panic that he'd realize that she had been the vigilante that had helped him out last night.

"Well, uh, I got it when I was helping Mama cook... Mixing pie crusts can get quite, uh, dangerous." She only stumbled a few times over her words, which was good. Otherwise he'd suspect her for sure.

"All right, well you should put some ice on that... It looks like it hurts, miss." Golden boy Stilinski always had to be caring and perfect, huh? Lydia could feel her heart flutter a bit at the sound of his sweet voice. It always entrapped her.

"I'll be sure to do that when I get home... Goodnight, Stilinski..."

\--

Lydia had finished her walk early hoping to avoid Stilinski at all costs. She didn't want to see his face, because she felt like he'd see right through her and turn her in right away. She had been hiding up in her room since then, holding ice to her eye per Stilinski's instructions. Fear was taking over her mind, she wasn't ready to be turned in for what she had done. She was sure that if Stilinski found out who she was, she'd take a spot in the sheriff's office almost instantly.

The redheaded girl hopped up from her bed at the sound of a knock on her door, yet again. She was glad people were being polite, but it seemed she had gotten more visitors in the past couple of days than she had in the past couple of months. Lydia opened the door to discover Stilinski standing outside of it, he looked much different right now. For one, he wasn't wearing his wide brimmed hat and now she could see his dusty brown hair, also he was not wearing his usual cowboy getup. He actually looked like just a normal inn visitor. She wouldn't have known it was him if he hadn't of spoken up.

"I have a really important question to ask you," Stilinski's honey-sweet voice was impossible not to recognize to Lydia. She nodded slowly, cautious and unsure of how to escape his presence when he had her pinned in her room, "are you the esteemed Midnight Banshee? Lydia, I need to know... After I saw your eye I thought to myself, 'hey, that looks familiar'. It did look familiar, because last night Argent punched you right there..." Stilinski drifted off reaching out a hand to gently brush the part of Lydia's under eye that was slightly bruised. Lydia pushed his hand away, not wanting to have to explain herself to him. But he continued on, "Lydia, please don't lie to me. I need to know." Stilinski spoke firmly this time.

"I..." Lydia couldn't finish her answer without choking up. She was scared, she never had planned to put herself in a situation where she could be arrested. She just started doing this as a way to bring back justice, not as a way to be seen as the bad guys that she caught. She didn't have to continue before Stilinski cut her off.

"You _are_ her, right? I mean, the voice matches, the hair, the face shape. You're the Midnight Banshee!" Lydia was stunned by how easily he had figured it out. For some reason, Lydia had thought that everything was masked when she was in her alterego, but she had just realized that maybe she wasn't as good at hiding things as she thought she was.

"Yes..." She muttered, her voice hushed and almost inaudible, Stilinski was still able to hear her just fine though, "Don't go telling the whole town, though!"

"I would never tell anybody, ma'am! This is an honor. I've always thought that the Midnight Banshee was the coolest figure in the history of the town! She inspires me everyday to go out and fight for what I believe in. You're so amazing, how do you even do it?" He seemed a little too interested in what she had to say... Like she was his idol or something...

Oh, brother. What had she gotten herself into?

 


	4. Are You Feeling Lucky, Punk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Stilinski to be quite the big fan of hers, Lydia begins spending more time training, strolling around town, and talking with him. Could she start to develop the same kind of crush that Stilinski has on her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably sick of authors notes by now, but they're always going to be here! Anyways, I'd just like to say that this is exciting that I'm one chapter away from finishing this baby. I know it's a short work, and probably a little bit messy at that, but I wanted to pull this au out of my head and onto the screen. So, here it is! Also, as usual, this is a reminder that this work is in no way complete, written out to the fullest, and cleaned up. There are probably grammatical, spelling, and other mistakes that can be found in the work. Until this note is taken away, all the chapters are completely unedited as of right now. The work will be cleaned up in the next few weeks or so when I feel like I'm ready to clean it up! Thank you, again, and enjoy reading.

Ever since Stilinski had found out Lydia's true identity, he'd been popping up a lot more around the inn. Asking her when they could go out to catch criminals together, wondering about her personal life, helping her do her chores around the inn. It wasn't as if Lydia didn't enjoy the company of nice men, but when it came to Stilinski, she was kind of overwhelmed. He was acting like a puppy that had just found an owner. Dragging at her heels, asking her out on walks. Hell, even the town had started to notice Lydia and Stilinski hanging about. Her mother seemed somewhat proud that her daughter had finally found a suitor, but the other townspeople (especially Stilinski's girl posse) thought the relationship between them was preposterous. Yet, Lydia hadn't heard any of the gossip really get to her ears, she had only heard the usual, 'going to see that Stilinski kid again?' in a teasing tone from her Mama. Stilinski on the other hand had heard nonstop about their time together from the deputies at the station, especially Deputy Scott McCall.

"There's got to be something going on between you, Stilinski! How could there not be? The way you look at her, you definitely think she could be your future wife, huh?" McCall whispered to Stilinski as they watched Lydia talking to her Mama outside of the inn. Scott had accompanied Stilinski this time just to see what the couple would look like together. Stilinski had told him to bite the dust and go somewhere else, but McCall had to see Lydia.

"Look, she's not too bad looking, deputy, but we're not together. By no means have we ever even thought about being together... We're just good, close friends." What Stilinski didn't mention to McCall was that she was the Midnight Banshee, and Stilinski loved her for that - he might not admit it was love to people like McCall, but he was definitely in love with the idea of her. He thought she was the most incredible woman he'd ever seen, but he wouldn't admit that to McCall for the risk of being caught as an accomplice to, what the Sheriff was calling, 'assault' against the criminals that she brought in. 

"Yeah right, golden boy, you've got some spark. I mean, I've never seen more chemistry between a couple as I've seen in you two..." McCall continued, looking between Lydia and Stilinski as if comparing them to each other.

"Really? What about you and Ally Argent? I've seen you two chatting it up between the steel bars... You're definitely onto something with her." Stilinski's eyebrows shot up as he questioned the deputy, feeling like McCall was acting like a hypocrite. If they were really going to dish on romance, Stilinski would definitely have to bring up McCall and Argent.

"She's a criminal Stilinski! I just chat with her to pass the time in the station. Did you know she told me her family history... Her dad's an arms dealer, how interesting is that?" McCall sounded wooed by just the thought of her in the end of his sentence.

"Whatever you say, deputy. There  _definitely_ ain't a thing going on between you and Argent if you say so."

"Yeah, there isn't! And don't try to change the subject on me, go and help Lydia. I'll come back to see you in a bit, partner." Deputy McCall said before turning to walk back towards the Sheriff's station. Stilinski rolled his eyes as hard as he could.

\--

"Now, tell me what you think of this recipe, Stilinski. It's my own chocolate lemon merengue pie... I need someone's opinion outside of my mother's." Lydia had explained to Stilinski as he was handed a piece of this pie on one of the inns plates. Currently he was perched on a stool in the corner of the inn's kitchen, watching Lydia bake a mean chocolate tart. She had invited him to watch her cook so that she could add new dessert recipes to the inn menu. Not only could she fight like a badass, she could cook like one, too. He couldn't care less about the name, as long as he was being fed some kind of treat.

He took a bite and nodded as if assessing the pies taste, he began to speak as if he were a judge in a pie contest, "Hmm... Very chocolate-y. I think the lemon adds something sweet but shocking to the pie. I'd give it a raging review of delicious and well-crafted."

"Sounds like the judge enjoyed my pies, does that mean I passed my final test in the baking world?" Lydia smirked, grabbing her own piece of the tart and enjoying the taste as well. She did make a damn good pie.

"You've passed all the tests... You're smart, you're funny, you can fight, you're awfully pretty, you have a wonderful collection of books, you can bake... What can't you do?" Stilinski asked as he listed off her hobbies on his fingers. He didn't even realize he had thrown in the 'awfully pretty part' until Lydia asked about it...

"You think I'm pretty?" Her tone was quite rhetorical and somewhat skeptical.

"Be sure I do. Heck, you're probably the prettiest girl here in Beacon Hills..." 

"Stilinski, while I think you're a good partner and all... I think we should try to keep our relationship strictly professional. No word about me being pretty, ya' hear?"

"You're right, Lydia, completely right. It was a compliment, don't take it as anything more..." Stilinski muttered, a bit pained by having to say that, because he was subconciously hoping his words would somehow be a spark to ignite a fire in their relationship. The air seemed a bit awkward between them after the conversation, but they still managed to have light and breezy conversation through the rest of the evening. Lydia was glad to have Stilinski as a friend, but was scared to take him on as anything more than that as of right now, "We're partners. Not lovers."

\--

After finishing off the pie, Lydia changed into her chaps and her disguise as the Midnight Banshee so her and Stilinski would be able to take on a criminal tonight. Lydia was excited to be getting out after a long while of feeling like she had to keep herself hidden within the inn. Her and Stilinski mounted horses and rode off to catch some scum of the valleys and plains.

"Have you heard about any activity from the outlaws in the area, lately?" Stilinski asked, he hadn't really heard of any large criminals since their last takedown on Ally Argent.

"Nothing big, but it's always good to take survey. You never know when someone may pop up... If tonight's a bust I'll buy us a round of whiskey." Lydia winked towards Stilinski, but she was sure that he couldn't catch the gesture under her hat or from the cover of the looming night sky.

"Since you promised whiskey, that gives me an insentive not to go out and catch some guys tonight. Why don't we just go back to town straight away?"

"Nice try, golden boy. I'm not half as eager to get that drink as you are." This boy was unbelievably charismatic to Lydia, and just hearing his voice calmed her a bit on a night like this when she didn't know what to expect to come out of the dark.

"Did you really just call me golden boy? I thought that's just what the girls in town said to flirt with me, and the guys said to find out about what happens to me out here."

"I'm not flirting, Stilinski! It's what the whole town calls you, because you're so _idolized_ and _respected_." The last part Lydia conveyed with heavy sarcasm.

"I hate that nickname. It makes me sound like I'm the only one doing this. You should at least be getting some credit... What if they called you 'golden girl Lydia'. And really, you're not flirting at all? Not even after what happened in the kitchen?"

"Golden girl Lydia? That sounds like one of the girls from the saloon, in fact I think there is a girl in the saloon who calls herself that! I'm insulted, Stilinski." Lydia had to struggle to hold back her laughter. It felt good to joke around with him like this, like they were old friends. "I thought you said calling me pretty was just a compliment, not flirting, huh?" She raised an eyebrow, if Stilinski could see her face right now, he would probably think she was on her way to punching him in the face.

"I've met her, she flirted with me when I went in for a drink once, just like you're flirting with me right now." Stilinski smirked, if she was going to flirt, he would flirt right back in a heartbeat. "It was a compliment, but a flirty one... Like, I could say that you're the most interesting woman I've ever met, and that is a flirty compliment."

"I bet this is the kind of stuff you say to all the girls, especially ones who fall for your kinds of charms."

"No, I've only said that someone is the most interesting woman once, and that is to you." He spoke honestly.

"Shut up, Stilinski, I'm thinking about revoking my promise of whiskey tonight." Yet secretly, Lydia was flattered and couldn't believe the sound of her heart fluttering at that regular charm.

"Yeah, yeah, Martin." Yet secretly, Stilinski was blushing under the bandana covering his cheeks, and a wide grin was appearing on his lips. 

"Let's split up and look for something, I'll go this way..." Lydia called back to him as she had already begun riding in the direction away from Stilinski. Anymore listening to the sounds of his charms and she might actually fall for them.

\--

"No luck?" Lydia asked, as she returned to riding by Stilinski's side.

"None, zip, zilch, zero. You?" 

"Nada." She confirmed, letting out a frustated sigh.

"I guess this might mean we've finally caught up to catching the evil in this area."

"I'm sure that there will be more people out there tomorrow, Stilinski, only tonight was a bust. Now let's go get that drink after I change." Lydia smirked, and turned her horse to ride back to the inn. For some reason, the world seemed to pass by more slowly and she couldn't help but notice the quickening pace of her pulse. Why was the thought of going to get a drink getting her to a point like this? Why was she so nervous? It was just a round of drinks...

When she got back to the inn, it seemed like everything was taking more time. Picking a dress to wear out to the saloon seemed to be impossible. She finally settled on the dress she had only worn once, because she worried it was too flashy. She even snuck into her mother's room and stole some rouge out of the closet. Patting it among her lips and her cheeks. Why was she putting on rouge? She hoped it looked okay, she had never even applied makeup before tonight.

"Lydia, what are you doing to yourself?" She asked herself in the mirror as she straightened out her bodice, skirt, and hair. When she decided that she finally looked perfect she headed out to go across to the saloon. Stilinski was already on a stool, talking to some men who were probably there for impressing the saloon-girls. But, as soon as the doors swung open, Stilinski turned from his group and stared at her in awe. He had to remember there was lamplight in the room and that she could so clearly see him staring, but that didn't stop him from making an awed face. Lydia walked over to the stools, straightening her dress one more time, the group of men that had previously been crowding Stilinski, stumbled away babbling drunkenly.

"You look... remarkable." Stilinski stumbled over his words, admiring how amazing she looked with anything she put on. No matter what she wore, what she said, or how she presented herself, somehow she always looked perfect.

"You're flirting again, Stilinski? At least try to flirt when I've downed a couple of shots." She responded, trying to conceal her smile. First round was on her.

"Fine, I won't flirt, okay?" Stilinski was still in awe though, and decided to try to take away the more flirty mood by proposing something, "Martin, let's play a game... We're gonna see who can hold their liquor better. We'll switch off buying rounds and whoever gets drunk first has to tell the other a deep, dark secret, okay?"

"You're on, golden boy!" Lydia responded, setting out the coins for a first round.

\--

First round, both of them were fine, no change in the way they acted. It was after the fifth round that Stilinski started to become more antsy and a lot more slurred in his speech. Even for having such a sweet, calm, slow voice, it was becoming slower. Lydia started to show signs of being drunk around round seven, her eyelids fluttering as if she had to blink every millisecond, her head swaying slightly side to side, her mind only grasping onto thoughts for short moments, but she continued to look as though she wasn't too drunk. It was in the eighth round that Stilinski gave up, slunking over the table and babbling incoherently. His excitablity had died down and he looked exhausted.

"I win, Stilinski." Lydia whispered to him, she downed the rest of her drink, the hard liquor hitting the back of her throat in a swift motion.

"That was rigged, you must be invincible or something! How can someone so small hold down those many shots?" He looked genuinely confused.

"I've had practice being the daughter of a hardcore mother and father."

"Christ, it's official, you're actually the most intelligent, impossibly stubborn person I've ever met."

"I'll take that as a compliment... Now, give up your deep, dark secret, Stilinski. That was the bet."

"Fine," he groaned, sitting up straight from the counter, "my real name is Zelmir Stilinski..."

"Now, that was a lame secret Stilinski. You have to have something better than that."

"Uh, one time I accidentally shot Deputy McCall in the shoulder...?"

"Not that dark, considering he tells everyone that he got the scar on his shoulder from being in a fight with a local gang. There's got to be something even darker than that?"

"I don't know... My mind isn't coming up with anything that will appease you're title of 'deep, dark secret'."

"Okay, how about you just tell me something that nobody knows in this room."

"I can't say that, because then you'll get all creeped out." Stiles was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps coming up right next to Lydia.

"Miss Martin, did I ever tell you how beautiful you look in a dress like that, why did I never notice you before." The male next to little slurred out, the smell of liquor was present in the air he breathed out. The man had a shaggy beard, a potbelly, and was clearly drunk. Lydia recognized him as Parrish.

"Parrish, I'm not in the mood right now to hear your drunken confessions." Lydia responded, waiting for him to back off.

"No, really, ma'am. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on, and not to mention lay my hands on." Parrish reached for Lydia's chest, but before he even touched her, both Stilinski and Lydia shot their hands out to grab his wrist.

"I'm warning you, Parrish, back off." Stilinski shot back, although he was drunk his words were sharp and clear with intention.

"What are you going to do about it, Stilinski. She's not your lady is she?" Parrish spat, leaning down towards Lydia. She was disgusted by how heavily he smelled of beer and body odor.

"She may not be my girl, but I'd gladly treat her better than you, you drunkyard."

"Stilinski, don't do this, we can just leave for tonight," Lydia pleaded, trying to hold back the clearly angry and ready to fight Stilinski.

"Yeah, listen to your missus, now Lydia why don't you drop the zero and get with the hero." Parrish said as he used his other hand to reach out to pull her close to him.

"Oh, gladly." She batted her eyelashes as she punched Parrish directly across the jaw and used the heel of her boot to step down on his toes. She heard the crunching sound as she stepped, "Drop, zero." She growled as she pushed him to the ground. Stilinski looked stunned.

"Now as for the hero, let's get out of here." She muttered, turning to look directly at Stilinski. Stilinski grabbed Parrish by his wrists to drag him outside of the saloon.

\--

After making a quick trip to the Sheriff's station to drop of Parrish for the night - Deputy McCall was clearly shocked that Parrish had been beaten so badly but Stilinski owned up to it not wanting Lydia to get caught; Lydia and Stilinski walked back towards the inn. They remained silent through the walk, still stunned from the excitement at the bar but also feeling a buzz from the liquor.

After approaching the porchstep, Lydia sarcastically said, "Now, golden boy, we have to stop meeting like this. I mean, first Ethan and now Parrish." She started to giggle, a sound she thought she'd never make in front of Stilinski.

"Well, as long as I get to see you each time, I'm good with the way we keep meeting." He smirked, and leaned down closer to her. Although Parrish's smell had bothered her a bit, Stilinski's was sweeter. As she got closer she realized he had the scent of fresh tabacco, honey, and a sweet kind of mead or whiskey. 

Lydia met him half way, partially enchanted by his voice, his scent, everything about him. Her lips crashed against his and there was a spark. Maybe it was the liquor, but when they kissed Lydia felt more than sober. She knew why his voice always sounded like honey, it was because his lips tasted of it. The kiss was tender, warm, and made Lydia's heart flutter even more intensely. She didn't want to pull back, but something in the back of her mind willed her to.

"Well, goodnight Stilinski..." She said, straightening her dress and hair again. He clearly had some rouge from Lydia covering his lips.

"Uh, g-goodnight, Miss Martin." He choked a bit, clearing his throat to let the words pass through normally again. His heart was beating just as fast, if not faster than hers.

\--

Morning came quicker than Lydia thought. The whole night she couldn't sleep, her stomach was bursting with excitement and surprise. She just wanted to see Stilinski again and ask him all about what he felt about what had happened. She just wanted to tell him that she didn't know why she kissed him, but for some reason it felt right of them to kiss. She wanted to scream into her pillow and relive the memory of the kiss again and again.

Although, her thoughts were cut short by the sound of a knock at her door. She recognized the sound of her mother sobbing, and when she opened the door she saw Deputy McCall in the hallway with her mother.

"Lydia Martin, you are under arrest for the assault of several townspeople. Based on the account of Parrish, last night you were the one who hit him. It's been made clear that you are a lady capable of what has been described of the Midnight Banshee. Come with me, and if you struggle I will have to use force." McCall spoke briskly, he seemed like he didn't want to even be saying the words.

Lydia didn't put up a fight, not right now when she was in utter confusion and shock. How had Parrish ratted her out like that? It didn't matter who busted her, what mattered was she was going to be locked up like the criminals she caught.


	5. The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is currently behind bars and must find a way to prove her innocence. Stilinski attempts to help her get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Thank you for reading my work, it's been a wild ride and really interesting to see where this story went. I'd like to say that this is one of my favorite pieces that I've written. Considering that this is a work that is not editing, I'm surprised by the traction that it's gotten! Thank you for reading and please enjoy the final chapter. WARNING: This chapter, as well as the others, have not been edited at all! Therefore, this work may include some mistakes grammatically, in spelling, in historical accuracy, etc. This work will not be edited for a few weeks, so if you happen to catch said mistakes that is totally from this being an unpolished work. This work may also have plotholes/unclear transitions due to the nature of it being written directly from my mind and not in conjunction with previous chapters.

Lydia never thought she would face hard time, yet here she was. It had been a whole day since she had been taken from her room, and already she despised the prisioners lifestyle. The Sheriff had placed her in the middle of three cells, in the front room of the station, where she could watch as Mama was questioned about her whereabouts on certain nights, where she could hear that the Sheriff had yelled at Stilinski on the porch about his carelessness, where she had to watch Deputy McCall yell at the two men in the cells that weren't hers to quiet down. With every noise she became more irritable and had to tune out the noise from affecting her too much.

In front of her was prison food, a stale roll, watered down peas, and water; Lydia had thought sometimes her mother's dinners could be bland, but now all she wanted was to eat a whole ton of her mother's food. Lydia chewed her roll softly, trying to imagine good things outside of prison that she would get to see when she got out. It was hard to focus on her thoughts with the sound of the fellow cellblock patrons taking turns wooping and hollering at Lydia. She had kicked all their asses in here, you would think they wouldn't be dumb enough to taunt her as they were doing.

"Midnight Banshee, ay? Seems like you're nothin' but another one of us, sweetheart." Mumbled one of the inmates. His voice was gruff and huffy, sounding like a western scoundrel.

"A murderer and disgusting man, huh? Seems like you're nothing but the scum of the earth, I'll never compare to. At least I haven't killed anyone." She shouted back, gripping her hands into tight fists to avoid from punching through the bars. There was just enough space for her smaller fist to slide through and give a quick punch to the people next to her. Clearly she had shocked the huffy inmate into submission, as he stopped making any noise after that.

Even if this was a terrible place to land a spot, it was nice that Deputy McCall and Ally Argent were here. McCall was the only one who hadn't been grilling Lydia while she was in the cell. He looked kindly upon her as if he understood her pain in being there, he tried to bring her extra rolls with her meals and he had delivered a message from Ally to Lydia that, 'everything was going to be okay'. She felt more calm when he was around.

On the other hand, hardass Sheriff Stilinski was terrifying to endure. Even with his slight limp, or less threatening looking features, somehow he always managed to taunt and scare the inmates. Lydia was especially scared of him, since she had seen the way he had yelled at Stilinski for hanging around her. He seemed to have even more of a grudge against her than anyone else in this jail. Every time he passed by she had to quickly wipe her brow of sweat to make sure that he didn't see how much she feared him as a person.

As she thought of his frightful image, he walked by her cell. To avoid any eye contact or heckling she suddenly became very interested in her bland roll. She was nibbling away at it anxiously like a small rodent and a seed.

"Martin, hand in your meal tray, now." The Sheriff spoke coldly as he passed by her cell, when she didn't immediately hand over the tray he spoke even more harshly "I said NOW!"

"'Scuse me, Sheriff, but meal time is far from over... Don't I get my tray until ten in the morning? The clock only says it's nine-forty, sir." Lydia was witty and had tried to find an easy way out of her situation, by telling the truth.

"I'm feeling less generous today, Martin. Now, give me a tray and there is no problem between us."

"Fine, take it, sir." She responded passive aggressively, passing the tray under the cell to his side.

"Now, see, it doesn't take that much to be a good person, miss Martin." She had to force herself not to eyeroll at his comments.

\--

"Miss Martin, there's someone here to visit you." The voice of Deputy McCall came from the bars. Lydia was sitting on the floor against the cold brick wall on the far side of the room, he knees hugged to her chest and her head laying against her knees. She didn't want visitors when she was in this situation, unless it was Mama. All she wanted was to see Mama at those bars when Deputy McCall led the visitor in front of the steel cage they called a cell.

"Lydia, thank god! You're okay!" Lydia looked up in surprise that she heard a male voice instead of her mother's. The voice was honey-like, as usual. It was Stilinski who had come to visit her.

Lydia looked up from her knees, and blushed at the sight of him. How embarrassing to have to look like the other criminals in the jail. How embarrassing that she had kissed him the night before. How embarrassing it was to have her heart racing at the sight of him. How embarrassing was it when she sprinted up to the bars just to get closer to him. How embarrassing.

"Stilinski! You came to visit me? Why?" She asked, hoping that her voice didn't reveal her excitement at the sight of him.

"I came, because I cannot leave a close friend to rot in a cell. Also, because I wanted to make sure they hadn't treated you too badly..." Stilinski trailed off, looping one of his hands around the bars Lydia was holding to caress her hand in his. Lydia didn't pull back. It felt nice to be able to reach out and feel the touch of something from the outside world.

"But, didn't your father say you couldn't be seen with me? I heard you have a fight out on the porch over getting me out of this place."

"He said that, but that doesn't mean I can't break the rules. He just wants me to be  _his_ son, but I'm my own person."

"Thank you. For coming to visit me, I mean. I don't know what I would do if I  _did_ happen to rot in this cell..." She spoke gently, reaching out a hand, that Stilinski wasn't holding, to stroke the side of his cheek.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I risked your reputation back at the saloon. I thought that Parrish wouldn't say anything about it being you who hit him, I just don't understand how-"

"Stilinski, hush, it's okay... I know you didn't mean to do it, but it's been done and I'll be okay. It's not your fault, if anything, it's Parrish's." Lydia spoke gently, retracting her hand back through the gap in the cell bars.

"By the way, I wanted to ask you about something," Stilinski cleared his throat loudly before whispering, "did that kiss really mean something to you?"

"I-I don't know if it meant something. I mean, it felt right in the moment. Maybe when I get out of this place, we'll find out if that kiss will go anywhere, golden boy." Lydia winked, this light conversation making her feel hope that she would get out of here soon.

"People only call me 'golden boy' when they're trying to get me to discuss my accomplishments or when they're flirting."

"I think right now I'm reffering to the latter."

"So, you're flirting with me now?"

"Like Parrish said - drop the zero, get with the hero. I think I'm getting with the hero right now."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

The doors of the station had opened and Stilinski muttered quickly, "Got to go, that may be my father!" Just as quickly as he had said the words he was making a sprint towards the door and opened it for his father. Lydia couldn't hear what he said to the Sheriff, but she was quite sure he had made up some excuse as to why he had been there in the first place. Knowing his son when he was lying, Lydia could see the look the Sheriff gave when he shook his head like he'd seen his son do this a million times before. Lydia smiled at how the Sheriff looked when he thought about Stilinski, she could tell he was frustrated with his son but most definitely loved him.

Lydia sighed, wishing that Stilinski could have stayed holding her hand for just a moment longer, her hand had become cold without his hovering above it. His scent still lingered in front of the cell where he had stood and Lydia breathed that in. Her thoughts were interrupted by the Sheriff making his presence clear to her.

"You've caused Stilinski some trouble, but he's probably caused you plenty more. Poor boy can barely stay out of trouble for two seconds."

"Stilinski hasn't caused me any trouble, he's actually helped me out a lot."

"He's helped you?" The Sheriff looked shocked at the idea of Stilinski being helpful.

"We've taught each other some great techniques out on the field, he's a good kid." She said, moving back to the brick wall to sit down.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should have a little more faith in him, he really just wants to help the town in his own way. He may not be the next sheriff, but he does want to help you at, no matter what you may think."

"I guess you're right, little lady." The Sheriff tipped his hat, quite a nice gesture considering that he was talking to someone who was considered a felon in his eyes. Lydia smiled gently, glad not to have to hear him yell at her for doing something wrong, "If you weren't in that cell I might even think that you'd be a good influence on him. You're the first girl he's fought me on getting out of here." So, Stilinski was trying to get her out of here? He'd actually tried to convince his father of her innocence? He really did care about her. He was a good guy.

\--

Lydia had been bored while stuck up in her cell. She didn't have her books, Stilinski hadn't been back to visit for two days, and there wasn't even the grumbling of the other inmates to entertain her - even if they were daunting it was still some entertainment. She had silenced them all by making it clear she was not a force to be reckoned with. So, most of the time while in her cell she laid on her bed daydreaming about past memories. Papa helping her shoot her first revolver, Mama teaching her how to bake a pie, Stilinski hoisting her up after she had "fainted" in front of him, and the feeling of the night breeze rolling through her hair as she rode through the plains. She missed the outside world more than she would ever know.

Would she get out?

\--

Hours faded into days, days into weeks, weeks into a month since she had been in her cell. Her last visitor was Stilinski a month earlier. Mama was probably too upset to even see her daughter being disgraced to a prisoner, Stilinski's father patrolled much too often for Stilinski to come back without being noticed, and Lydia really had no other close friends to come see her. It felt isolating and scary. It was hard to hold onto the reality that she could have a chance to get out. It didn't feel that way when she was trapped in one place.

It was even harder when only a few days before Ally Argent, Lydia's only friend in this place, was bailed out by her family. On her way out, Ally had held Lydia's hand and promised to come back soon to check on her. She had also promised Lydia that she wouldn't get into _too_ much trouble back at home. Supposedly Ally's dad was a popular and well-respected weapons owner who got his daughter out in a 'jffy' as Ally had said.

Lydia's bail was most likely too much for anyone in the town to pay. She was a wanted vigilante, the Sheriff wouldn't let her out that easily. She had broken assault laws, city damage laws, and evasion of the law.

Lydia heard Deputy McCall approach her cell, "There's a visitor." This was all Deputy McCall said before leading in someone. Lydia had hoped it might be Stilinski again, but it was a much less familiar face. Her father.

"Papa?" Lydia asked like a lost child who had finally been reunited with their parent. She felt herself be let down all over again by her father's behavior.

His smirk lit up his face, making him look as young as Lydia had remembered him. Quite a handsome fellow, maybe that's why the girl from the saloon fell for him. "My little gal! I heard what you had done, and I rushed right on over here from the north just to come see you."

"I thought you told Ma you were never coming back to Beacon Hills as long as we were here." Lydia was attempting to avoid eye contact, which was easier to do with the cell bar blocking her vision.

She could hear her father suck in a pained, shallow breath, "Lydia, I know that I said that, but I want you to know that I do love you... I think you'd love April, if you met her. Once you get out we could take a trip to see her -" Lydia cut her father off not wanting to hear anymore.

"You think I want to be apart of the life you left me behind for? No. Papa, I loved you, you taught me everything I know, but I don't ever want to have to see your sorry ass back in this town to try to get me to be apart of something that left both Mama and I in the dust."

"Sweehea-"

"No. Unless you have something to say that is genuine I don't want to see you 'round here."

"Fine, I just wanted to tell you that I am trying to find a way to pay your bail. I'm even talking things out with your mother, so we can both help you out. No matter what Lydia, no that I will always love you. Even if you don't believe that I am being genuine."

"Thanks, Papa. You can go now, if that's all." He turned and left, without uttering a single word back to her. She was slightly disappointed that this was her first visit in a month.

\--

Deputy McCall was on duty today, Lydia awoke to him sitting at the main desk sorting through papers and wanted posters. She could visibly make out the faces and names of one of the men on the wanted poster.

"Last I saw him he was out west, trying to escape town. You'd have better luck with the Sheriff from San Bernadino finding him than Sheriff Stilinski." McCall looked up from the paper and smiled gratefully.

"I'll be sure to telephone San Bernadino this afternoon to keep a watch out, thank you." Lydia grinned back, for once feeling helpful around this dreadful place. "Oh, by the way! Stilinski wanted to make sure I got this to you. I looked through it, should be safe enough to keep in your cell." Lydia raised an eyebrow and watched as Scott walked over to slip the small gift under the door.

Three books:  _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, Treasure Island, A Pilgrimage to the Temples and Tombs of Egypt_ , all of which had small notes written in jagged handwriting in the inside cover. This was a large price to pay, Lydia couldn't believe Stilinski had gotten her these.

"Are you sure these are from Stilinski?" She asked, intaking the fresh scent of print on paper. Admiring the hardcovers on the books.

"I'm sure, handed 'em to me directly from him this morning. Seemed like a nice gift." The deputy went back to viewing the papers stacked in front of him, and Lydia went back to observing the notes inside each book.

Under the publication information of  _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ , Stilinski had written " _I know I haven't visited in a while. The Sheriff seems to keep a watch on both me and you more consistently. Hopefully these books will be enough to let you know that I am thinking of you and I can't wait to see you again. Most of these are adventure books, but I know you can't keep yourself from an adventure so here goes._ " Lydia smiled at the short note, beginning to read the first of the three books.

\--

Huck, Jim, and Tom's adventures had kept Lydia reading for two days. The short novel was enough to distract her for a few days from the outside world. It had taken her longer to read than usual, because each time the Sheriff came through on duty, Lydia would have to hide the stack of books beneath her cots mattress.

After she had finished the book, she picked up  _Treasure Island_ a book she had wanted to read for quite a while. There was a small note by Stilinski in the cover of this one, too, " _I thought I should tell you that I went to see your mother. She seemed like she was doing well, I think she's still quite ruffled by what happened to you. She still doesn't want to accept that you are the Midnight Banshee. She perked up a bit when I told her you had punched Parrish, she also perked up when I told her that you were well the last time I say you. Please don't lose hope, Lydia. I know you'll be able to be out soon._ " The message helped her picture Mama's current state. It made her worry less about what had happened to Mama, which was a relief. She needed to know that her mother was doing okay without Lydia there to consistently help her with the inn and in daily life. Lydia smirked when she read that Stilinski had been going to visit her mother, he was a good guy.

"Already on to the next book? You're a quick reader!" Admired McCall that evening as he watched Lydia crack open  _Treasure Island_ for her evening reading session.

"Huckleberry Finn was a short book anyways, I could've finished it in a day if you hadn't switched shifts with Sheriff Stilinski."

"Well, you're stuck with me now, so lets see how long it takes you to read this one." Lydia nodded, and began to get engrossed with the story. She felt her heart racing through each action scene, her mind wandering as it pictures ships sailing on West English seas. McCall looks back on her every now and then to see how far she's progressed in the story.

Deputy McCall warns Lydia that he's switching watch soon with the Sheriff so she should begin to find a place to stop in the book. Lydia obliges, but is sad to have to be sucked back into reality and hide the book away.

\--

 _Treasure Island_ is finished after only four days of her indepth reading of it. She is most excited for the last book Stilinski had given her, it's a travel book depicting the faraway lands and temples of Egypt. Lydia picks it up to start with the note in the front cover, " _This one struck me as something that would interest you. I asked your mother what kind of books you liked to read and her first answer was your father's atlas. I know this isn't quite an atlas, but it might be able to take you on an expedition to Cairo. Once you finish these books, tell Deputy McCall to let me know. I'll see if I can smuggle in some new books from the library, this time. I would ride all the way out to buy you more books from the main city, but the Sheriff got mad at me last time for doing so. There is a closer library only a days ride away, much closer than the nearest bookshop. Tell McCall a list of books you want and I'll try to provide them. I don't know how I'll write notes in those books, though. I'll find a way to write to you. It feels so weird that I can't talk to you face to face anymore, even if I'm only a few steps away from the Sherff's Station. I guess that's just how it is when your father is trying to keep you away from a "dangerous" criminal. I promise more books are coming your way, hold tight._ " Lydia smiled at the note, Stilinski had definitely gone out of his way to acquire these novels from her.

It made her feel special and happy that he was writing these little notes in the cover. It gave her the reassurance that she needed of everything being okay. She cracked open the book, ready for her mind to wander into the lands of Egypt.

\--

For the next few weeks Lydia is passed library books under the cell from McCall. When she's done, Lydia, passes the books back to him and tells him a next set of books that she'd like to recieve. Reading has gotten her mind away from the cell and into whole other worlds. When she is lucky, the deputy also brings her a slip of parchment with Stilinski's letters on them. The letters from the beginning were friendly, and curteous, but as they futhered this book-trading tradition, they became more like a traditional love letter. Sometimes Lydia will softly swoon at one of the letters' comments and they inmates around her will roll their eyes or groan. Lydia doesn't care, she is just glad that Stilinski is looking out for her like this.

_Lydia, I wish you were here last night. I rode out to a pond nearby and there were already flowers in full bloom. I just laid there all night thinking about how it would be precious in order to see you here with me. When nightfall came, the stars were so bright... You would have been awed by the sight of them. One day you'll have to teach me how to ride bareback, so we can both just take our horses and ride out to the pond. I miss you already, I promise I won't replace you with another crime fighting partner anytime soon. Hope that you're lasting in there okay._

Lydia was happy he was making an effort to contact her. This wasn't just some small relationship that blew over after a few weeks, she was glad that Stilinski was sticking around for her.

"McCall, do you think you could write a note back to Stilinski for me?" Lydia asked as she set down her final book from the stack she had gotten this time.

"Sure, Lydia, what do you want it to say?"

"That I'm grateful for all he's done to help me get through this hard time. Tell him I could kiss him I'm so happy, let him know that he means the world to me and I wish I could see him soon. Tell him that these books are one of the sweetest things anyone's done for me." Lydia four months ago would have lost it if she'd seen current Lydia swooning over Stilinski's actions.

"I'll be sure to write that out under your booklist. Any specific ones you want this week?"

"I want to be surprised."

\--

Lydia had been stuck in this place for two months and a half, so she was quite sick of it. Even with the books, she grew restless of having the same four walls, the same kind of furniture, it was all too much. Lydia was hoping her father would get back to her on her bail, but he hadn't come to see her in days. With no news, no hope, and all frustration she was losing her mind. The bit of sanity she held onto were from Stiles' notes.

"Miss Martin, you've got someone here to see you." Sheriff Stilinski let in the visitor, this time to reveal Lydia's mother. She looked dressed in her Sunday best, she must have just come from church. Lydia wished the bars were more spaced out so she could reach out and wrap her arms around her mother. She was so happy to see her finally visit. 

"Mama! You came, I've been waiting everyday to see you again! I'm so glad you're here, I'm so glad." Lydia was whimpering, tears welling in her eyes. She hadn't been able to see Mama in so long, she felt so relieved. It was like a flood after a drought. Sheriff Stilinski had left to go out on the porch, most likely to give Lydia and her mother some privacy (even with the other inmates close enough to hear).

"Now, Lydia, I came here because I finally felt ready to accept you this way. I know you've always been defiant, but did you really have to go to this extreme?"

"Mama... I just wanted to do something more, something  _good_."

"Well, if it were truly good would you be here right now?"

"I'm  _here_ , because they don't understand what I was doing. I'm here because they don't want to accept that a woman has been doing this kind of work. I'm here because I just wasn't upfront about what I was doing. You should be proud that I was the one cleaning up this town." Lydia was still tearful, and choking on her words. She had to make her mother understand. Of all people, Mama should be the one to keep loving Lydia after she had ended up in a place like this.

Mama nodded slowly as if understand, "Stilinski has already tried to explain this to me. I know you were trying your best Lydia, I know. I just can't understand, babygirl. My mind won't wrap around it. I don't want to believe that you're here." Her mother was beginning to tear up as well. Mama's tears reminded Lydia of the way that she had been sobbing when Lydia was arrested from her room.

"I don't want to believe it either, Mama. I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"That's what I came about, sweetpea... Your father and I discussed it, we will pay your bail. We just need a little more time to gather the savings. Stilinski offered to help pay, but I couldn't let that boy donate anymore to our cause, he's a keeper." Mama smiled, and reached her slim hand through the bars to stroke Lydia's cheek.

"How much is a little more time?"

"We don't know, darling. It could be a week, could be a month, could be five months. It depends on how quickly we gain profits from the inn and your father's medical practice."

"Can you promise me it will be less than a year?"

"I'm sorry, sweetpea, I can't promise you that... I can only promise that we will both be working harder than you know to get you out of here." Sheriff Stilinski walked back in, a sign that visiting hours were almost up.

"Mama, before you go... The next time Stilinski visits you, please tell him I miss him." Lydia whispered to her mother, out of earshot from the Sheriff.

"I will make sure to relay the message, babygirl."

\--

Weeks continued to drag on, life seemed to become more dull and gray without being able to see the first bloom of summer flowers, without being able to ride a horse into the sunset, without being able to see all the happy and lit up faces of the people who came to the inn. Life just felt more boring lately. Lydia took a deep breath to compose herself, a way for her to remember that there was hope that her parents would get her bail money soon.

Lydia could feel herself slowly losing hold of the grains of sanity she had left. Everyday, there was one lost and one forgotten. She needed to get out of jail before it truly made her lose it and  _really_ commit a crime. When she told Deputy McCall this, he laughed and told her just to hold on a bit longer. Even though she knew he was trying to take that as a joke, she wasn't really kidding. She needed out now.

\--

Finally, the day came. Three months, two weeks, and five days. She had been in prison for that long serving time for her sentences of assault, evasion of the law, being considered armed and dangerous. Sheriff Stilinski walked over to her cell, a smile caught on his teeth.

"It looks like you, little lady, have had your bailed paid. Your mother is waiting outside for you. Please gather any belongings you may have in the cell." The Sheriff unlocked the cell; even when just the door had been opened Lydia felt like all her sanity had returned. Her parents had raised the money. She would be out of this place sooner rather than later. She gathered up her books from under the cot, hoping that Sheriff Stilinski wouldn't ask about them. They were her only personal belonging here, the rest of her things had been locked up in her room at the inn.

Lydia ran through the Sheriff's office, pushing open the front door. The first breath of fresh air were like her first steps all over again. She felt free, the blue sky was the most beautiful thing she had thought she'd seen. And then she saw her mother.

Lydia ran down the steps of the office's porch, and grasped onto her mother, holding a tight hug. Her mother seemed shocked at first but accepted the hug and let Lydia cry into her shoulder.

"You're free, baby girl."

"I'm free."

The next thing Lydia noticed was standing behind Mama. Forget the sky, this was the most beautiful thing she had seen. It was Stilinski, in full cowboy get up, holding some kind of flower Lydia assumed he'd picked from a cactus. Lydia let go of her mother and ran over to Stilinski, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Stilinski lifted her up in the air and spun her around.

"Welcome back, Midnight Banshee." He whispered in her ear.

"You've grown some scruff, golden boy."

"Thought it made me look even more grown up."

"I like it." He set her down from their hug, and Lydia got up on her tippy-toes to kiss his cheek. A look of surprised graced his face, "I'll be back, golden boy."

Lydia looked around for her father, and saw him standing off to the corner. A big smile on his lips. Lydia walked over to him, also placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "Thank you, Papa. I know you tried your best."

Lydia had her first taste of freedom in seeing her family. She couldn't wait to see more of the world that she had missed out on.

\--

"Good afternoon, golden boy." Lydia said walking into the front door of their new building. The smell of fresh paint was heavy in the air from last night when Stilinski and Lydia had been painting their sign on the storefront. Lydia smiled as she sat down on the desk in front of the chair that Stilinski was in.

"Good afternoon, Midnight Banshee." Stilinski's honey voice replied, leaning over the desk to kiss her lips gently. Lydia smiled even more at this, feeling the tenderness in this kiss.

Lydia had admired their work, looking around the office with the smirk still on her lips, "You think we'll get much business, considering the Sheriff's office is just a few clocks down from us?"

"I think we'll be a great hit. We'll be sure to draw in people with a name like, 'Midnight Banshee and Golden Boy Private Investigations'. I think it's more creative than 'Sheriff's Office'."

"Then, I guess we've got a standing chance, I mean who could resist coming to meet the infamous vigilantes? Do you think all of your girl posse will stop in to look?"

"I think all the girls have backed off since you took a permanent place as my number one."

"Really? I'm shocked they could get off of you so easily," Lydia mocked, " _Stilinski's so muscular! Did you see his tan? And, my gosh, he's the sweetest boy in to-_ " Lydia;s mocking was silenced with a kiss. She could get used to this kind of work. Their kiss was put to a stop at the sound of the bell on their door ringing. A worried looking woman looked at them with wide eyes.

"You're the new private investigators, correct?" Her accent was so clearly not of this area, she had less of a drawl and talked quite formally, most likely from the East Coast.

"Yes, we are." Lydia said, smacking her lips and clearing her throat.

"I'm Cora Hale, and my brother went missing a few days ago, I was hoping you could find him."

"Sit down, give us all the details, we'll be right on it, ma'am." Stilinski stepped in, taking out one of their report sheets and a fountain pen.

This was the start of a new life together.

\- END -


	6. ☆ UPDATES! ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR ☆ I will possibly not going back in to edit for a couple of months, until then here is a list of edits that I want to make when the time comes. Please feel free to suggest anymore that you may like when the final product is put out.

**Hello, everyone!**

Unfortunately, I had lost some creativity for going back to edit this a couple of weeks ago, so I think it would be best to make a list of the edits I want to make and do them as I have inspiration for each little piece. I think that the series will most likely be rewritten/edited closer to October? It just allows me to enjoy summer without stressing on the fic. In between this time period I might have a one shot that is another martinski/stydia fic. Until then, here is a list of edits that I want to make and hope you will suggest even more for the future of the fic! Thank you for reading this.

  * Including more description of clothing, town, fights.
  * Including more fights with Lydia as the Midnight Banshee.
  * Giving more town/character history.
  * Correcting spelling/grammatical errors (I read through recently and saw just how much I accidentally had typed Stilinsky instead of Stilinski).
  * Making Lydia and Stilinski's relationship longer (not like romantically, but platonically as well).
  * More Ally Argent, more Deputy McCall!
  * More from Stilinski's point of view.
  * I should explain why Stilinski's name isn't Stiles Stilinski like in the show?
  * More. Flirting. Scenes.
  * Include more of drunk Lydia/Stilinski in the 4th chapter.
  * Include a lake scene where Lydia jumps into the lake with her bloomers and Stilinski would totally give her a perfect 10 in diving (:
  * Explain more about the location of Beacon Hills/Sheriff Stilinski's part in the Civil War.
  * Explain more about the current year and the ages of Stilinski/Lydia.
  * Add more scenes at the inn.
  * Give better idea of what the townspeople feel about the Midnight Banshee/origin of the name.
  * Add more banter between Stydia.
  * More musical inspiration given.



As I said before, any other suggestions would help me out so much! I need to have somewhere to start with editing, and it's always nice to hear the feedback of people who actually read the fic and want to read it in a better fashion. Thank you so much!


End file.
